jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of 20th Century
20th Century 1956 * Unknown date ** Slade Wilson is born 1972 * February 19: Bruce Wayne is born to Thomas & Martha Wayne. 1975 * July 17: Lana Lang is born. * Unknown date ** Kal-El is born on Krypton to Jor-El & Lara Lor-Van. 1979 * April ** Slade returns from his latest army mission & begins dating Adeline. * August ** Slade Wilson & Adeline Kane are married. * Unknown date ** Slade is shipped off overseas for another army mission. 1980 * May 16 ** Kal-El & Kara Zor-El are sent in spaceships away from Krypton. ** Krypton explodes * June 8: Thomas & Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill in Crime Alley * June 9: Bruce is placed under the guardian ship of the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. * June 29 ** Kal-El's ship lands in Smallville, where he is found by Jonathon & Martha Kent. ** Jonathon & Martha adopts Kal-El as their own & name him Clark. 1982 * Summer ** Slade Wilson returns home after 3 years away. ** The army denies Slade from joining as they believe him to be unstable. * November ** Slade becomes a safari hunter. 1983 * Unknown date ** Joseph Wilson is born Slade Wilson & Adeline Kane. ** Slade becomes Deathstroke. 1986 * March 21 ** The first day of spring. ** Richard Grayson is born to John & Mary Grayson. 1987 * September ** Lana's parents, Lewis & Laura Lang, are killed in a car accident. ** Lana is adopted by her maternal aunt, Nell Potter. * September 30: Roy Harper is born. 1988 * May 23: Bruce graduates from Gotham Academy at the age of 16. * June ** Bruce leaves Gotham to travel the world. * October ** Hired mercenaries break into the Wilson residence & kidnap Joseph. ** Slade reveals to Adeline that he is actually a hired assassin & that's why Joseph was kidnapped. * November ** Slade arrives to rescue his son but the mercenary slashed Joseph throat to allow his escape. ** Joseph is taken to the hospital where then declared him mute. ** Adeline shoots Slade in a rage but only hits him in the eye. ** Adeline files for divorce from Slade. ** Slade joins the League of Shadows. 1990 * April 26: Donna Troy is born. * August 16: Jason Todd is born to Willis Todd & Sheila Haywood. * August 19: Sheila abandons Willis & Jason. 1991 * May 29: Willis Todd begins dating Catherine, the woman Jason would believe is his mother. * July ** Diana travels to Man's World for her week long coming of age trip. ** Slade is tasked to Cambodia to extract Sweet Lili. ** Slade & Sweet Lili begin a love affair resulting in her pregnancy, unknown to Slade. * August ** Diana overstayed the trip & eventually travels to Eastern Europe. ** Diana meets Stephen Dark, another warrior similar to her. ** Diana & Stephen enter into a whirlwind romance. 1992 * February: ** Willis & Catherine Todd get married. * May ** Sweet Lili gives birth to Rose Wilson. * June ** Bruce returns to Gotham after 4 years away. ** Bruce runs into his old friend, Julie Madison & they begin dating. * July 21 ** Aresia Prince is born to Diana & Stephen Dark. ** Stephen reveals himself to be Steppenwolf, a resident of Apokolips & uncle of Darkseid. ** Diana begins her travel back to Themyscira with Aresia. * July 23 ** Diana & Aresia arrive in Themyscira. ** As a punishment, Diana is sentenced to isolation for 3 months. * October ** Diana is relieved of her punishment & can leave isolation. 1993 * May ** Bruce leaves Gotham to go to New York City. 1994 * April ** Dick becomes a regular act as part of the Flying Grayson's. * June ** Bruce runs into a man named Henri Ducard. He offers him a way to find the justice that he's searching for. ** Bruce joins the League of Shadows. ** Bruce realizes that Henri Ducard is an alias for Ra's al Ghul. * July 19: Timothy Drake is born Jackson & Janet Drake. * August ** Bruce begins to date Ra's firstborn daughter, Talia al Ghul. * September 29: '''Adeline tells Slade about Joseph's growing powers. * '''October ** Slade travels to Gotham to get Adeline & Joseph for their trip. * November ** Joseph's powers go haywire resulting in the death of himself & his mother. ** Slade goes back to Gotham to retrieve Grant. ** Slade takes Grant with him to his new home, Infinity Island. 1995 * January ** Ra's gives Bruce & Talia his blessing to continue their relationship. * November 16: Catherine Todd dies of a drug overdose. 1996 * June ** Bruce & Talia get engaged at the urging of her father. * September ** Clark & Lana decide to break up due to the distance between them & their different career paths. * October ** Bruce realizes that his ideals on justice are not aligned with the League of Shadows. He leaves Talia & the League behind. ** Bruce Wayne makes his return to Gotham. * December 31 ** Bruce Wayne makes his debut at Batman. 1997 * January ** Bruce & Silver begin to date & make their official debut as a couple. ** Lana gets a job at Goldstar Inc. in the PR department. * April ** Silver is kidnapped by some mercenaries for ransom. ** Batman rescues Silver. ** After Silver is saved, Bruce tries to break up with her for her safety. Instead she reveals that she knows that he is Batman & that she is fine so their relationship continues. * June ** Lana begins working as a PR Specialist at Goldstar Inc. 1998 * April ** Haly's Circus comes to Gotham. ** Tony Zucco tries to shake down Jack Haly for some money but he refuses. For revenge, Tony sabotages one of his acts resulting in the death Dick's parents, John & Mary Grayson. ** Dick is placed in Wayne Care Center until the agency can decide what to do with him. ** Bruce adopts Dick after witnessing his parents' death. * June ** Dick discovers that Bruce is Batman. ** Bruce begins training Dick in crimefighting. * June 21: Aresia begins training in Amazonian fighting & skills. * September ** Dick takes on the mantle as the first Robin. ** Diana convinces her mother to open relations with the outside world. ** Steve Trevor crashes not to far from the shore of Themyscira. ** Diana saves Steve Trevor then takes him back with her on her mission to Man's World. ** Themyscira is made known to the world. ** Diana is dubbed as Wonder Woman in the media & the name sticks. * December ** Diana & Aresia moves to Gateway City, California. 1999 * February 14: With the help of Dick, Bruce proposes to Silver. * May ** Silver is kidnapped by Onomatopoeia. ** As soon as Batman arrives to rescue Silver, Onomatopoeia slits her throat, killing her. ** Bruce falls into depression & only leaves the house as Batman. * June ** An apartment fire breaks out in Opal City. Wonder Woman saves the little girl in the building. She begins her search for her family. ** Wonder Woman cannot find Donna's parents so she takes her back to Themyscira. ** Queen Hippolyta names Donna an honorary Amazon & adopts her as her own daughter. * December ** Lex Luthor & Lana Lang begun dating * Unknown date ** Barbara Gordon takes on the mantles of Batgirl.